The Woman In Red
by valenelle
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow, a now wealthy man runs into a show-girl that is a little too familiar. Takes place after OST.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello! I am back! Maybe you my dear readers have left a long time ago... I missed writing, and decided to come back and do what I love to do. So here is a story that I began writing to slowly** **return** **to this.**

 **Summery: Captain Jack Sparrow, a now wealthy man runs into a show-girl that are a little too familiar. Takes place after OST.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

* * *

 **The Woman In Red**

 **Chapter I - Where do I beging?**

* * *

 _New Providence_

The Grandiose, a hotel situated close to the harbor was an exclusive resort for rich people that had the need of escaping the hectic life. New Providence was the metropolis of the Island. Beautiful, and filled of hungry merchants. Captain Jack Sparrow was one of them.

Whenever he had the need of going out for piracy missions, he did. But at the moment, he was quite pleased with having the title of the person who claimed the wind and tides. He ruled the seas and could spend all his days celebrating at feats.

Most people envied him, except for Joshamee Gibbs, his first mate and best loyal friend. They were sitting in the dim restaurant of the hotel. Candles were lit on the tables, and the crystal chandelier shimmered from the ceiling. It hung as a sun in the big room. The sound was not turbid but in a lower level so people could calmly converse. Jack was for that matter a little tired from all the food.

"The legendary pub The Davis keeps bringing audiences from all corners of the world, as it offers the greatest experience of exotic women," Gibbs read from the newpaper he held.

Jack glanced to it and frowned. "Sounds interesting, eh."

There was a major part from a lobster on his silver plate, yet he nodded for the waitress to pick it up.

"May I ask if you are full, sir?"

Jack smiled wryly to the young woman. "I would not say no to dessert, lass."

Gibbs took the whole spoon of seafoodsoup into his mouth. He was used to Jack's flirtatious maneuvers but could not help but to roll his eyes.

"Well...," the girl twisted uncomfortably and tried to speak.

"No dessert for us," Gibbs intervened. "Aye?" he looked at Jack who gave up and made a nod.

"I hope the two of you, sirs, enjoyed this course," the waitress said as she picked up Gibbs plate as well.

"We did," Jack smiled as she walked away. It was in the late afternoon and the rum started having an effect on the two men. They usually spent their evenings with betting or women. At least that was how it used to be until a couple of months ago.

"How is Evelyn?" Gibbs asked.

Once again, the wry smile appeared on Jack's face. "She be fine. Just a little overstrained 'bout the wedding."

Gibbs chuckled. "No surprise, aye?"

Jack made an agreeing face. "Aye."

Gibbs handed the newspaper over to Jack.

"How about going to The Davis?" he suggested.

Jack gulped all the rum down his throat before firmly replacing it to the table. "Why not? Women and rum? Let's go Mr Gibbs."

* * *

There she was.

"There she is."

The woman in red.

"The woman in red."

The most expensive lady in New Providence.

"The most expensive lady in New Providence."

The brunette span around and locked eyes with the short and fat man. "Dave," she said warningly.

He held his arms out in the golden coat he wore. "What is wrong, Angelica? Let me introduce and praise you as the woman you are."

She returned to the mirror she fixed the cleavage on her not so loose dress. It was the tightest corset a woman had worn. Parts of her leg was visible by the slit when she moved. Her dark hair was all fluffy in the curls. A feather was at the back of it and it was still at some points hard for her to recognize herself in her reflection.

"Why don't we travel to New York, and we will both get rich."

Angelica examined Dave quickly in the mirror. "We have both plenty of money, do we not?" Her accent rang in the air.

Dave let her statement circle in his mind for a minute before he continued. "Well, we could get richer. Especially in New England's towns. You would be so popular. Men are already sailing over here just to meet you."

Like almost always when he discussed business, she ignored him. She walked out of the room and ended up in the middle of a group of girls. Her colleagues. It was certainly not the type of job she had been longing for, but it gave her the luxurious apartment with the fantastic view towards the ocean. It gave her a more priveliged life than she ever could have dreamt of.

* * *

The Davis. A most popular pub that offered a great entertainment. The show attracted wealthier men as the most import thing of the evening was for sure the ladies. It was a collection of the prettiest ones in New Providence. But also a collection of the ones that did not belong to first class, although they wore just equally expensive clothes, attended the same parties, shared the same friends - and men. But did not belong to first class.

There were common men sitting in the circle closest to the scene, where the women danced. Behind them, in lounges, sat the population that actually financed the event of the night.

And there they sat, Jack and Gibbs drinking their rum, pouring it down. It was something with it that made their heads see things clearer. And it was intriguing.

A fat and short man approached them. They stopped their conversation with raised eyebrows. The man opened his mouth. He was shining and smiling widely. "Welcome, sirs. I have not seen you here before."

Gibbs squinted.

"Mr Joshamee Gibbs."

Jack leaned into Gibbs' side. "He be knowing ye?"

Gibbs leaned partly back to Jack. "I have no clue... It seems so?"

"It is me - Dave!" he practically exclaimed by enthusiasm. "The Davis? I own this place."

"Dave The Davis?" Gibbs repeated and made a sound when he finally figured out who he was. "I know ye, London ten years ago at the burning tavern?"

Dave smiled even wider and held his arms out again. "That is correct!"

Jack kept looking between them.

Dave snapped his fingers and abruptly a waitress appeared with a chair.

"Thank you, Wendy."

She made an uncomfortable nod. "Thank you, Sir Dave."

After thinking about one and two, Jack placed his bottle of rum down onto the marble table. "Ye own this place?"

"Yes, I do," Dave answered.

"That means ye can, say me, bring more rum to the table? How much I'd like to drink?"

Gibbs gave Jack a look. "We be rich Sparrow. We can buy this place if it pleases us, aye?"

Jack let it sink in before he nodded approvingly and leaned comfortably back into the chair. It was true, he did not need to steal anymore and get things for free, he could buy anything he wanted. Even though it was still a lot of fun to steal.

Dave chuckled. "Are the two of you gentlemen here to book one of my ladies? Or two or three perhaps"

"Book?" Jack asked, but his following sentence died as he kept watching. Watching what he saw.

Dave began explaining. But it was truthfully not anything Jack snapped up. The sound of Gibbs and Dave's conversation went on somewhere in the background of Jack's ears.

He examined the women, and he had gotten stuck on a particular one. The brunette in red. He had been about to pour the newly ordered bottle of rum down his throat, but instead his hand was lowered. His gaze was completely onto her. Nothing else, only the woman and her moves. How long it had been since he could lay his eyes upon her.

What in the world was she doing there? Was it her? Really? Could it be? No? Not _her?!_

Gibbs and Dave had noticed Jack's staring.

"Angelica?" he let out wonderingly.

The other two heads turned into his gaze's direction. Surely it was; Angelica.

Gibbs gasped. "Angelica? What in the heaven's sake is she..." His Eyes were about to pop.

Dave still wore his proud smile. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

He got no answer. None of the two men could speak. They just watched as the woman moved among the others, did formations in a group and danced single every once in a while. She had this flirtatious look on her face, brown charming eyes as an absorbing ocean, red lips forming seductively and every now and then, some man whistled in response to her flirting.

Jack's eyes peered slightly by the darkness that had come. He did not know if he would boil, or explode.

He gestured towards her with a very firm nod. "I will book _her_. Suite 211, The Grandiose. Send her there."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, a little different. What did you think for a start? :)**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews!**

 **The Woman In Red**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

It could have been a cozy evening at The Davis. Instead, Dave had sweat streaming down his forehead. His red face revealed some answer that Jack probably would not approve of.

"Miss Angelica is not gaining bookings tonight, sir," Dave responded.

Jack did not know if he was pleased with that answer or if he was not.

But before he had sent away his entourage, a group of younger and older superannuated men at the doors, in search for this lady, Miss Angelica had already left.

She had carefully lifted her dress up to walk the few stairs to her dressing room. A thin and long piece of fabric had been thrown around her shoulders in the color of red, matching her dress. She tightened it as she entered the slightly cold pitch dark night. The moonlight held her path lit as she made her way home. She waved to a horseman with a cart, paid him some tips from the evening and took the ride home. Home to the big house of marble in the west area of the town. The rich neighborhood. With heavy legs, she made her way upstairs to her apartment. The mahogany door slid open as she locked it up. It was with a sigh she put down her keys on a narrow table at the front door. She locked it and wandered over to the double-doors at the balcony terrace. Whilst taking a deep breath to inhale the fresh night air, she let the breeze grab her hair. Her eyes where wandering along the horizon she had ahead of her. Nothing was as beautiful as her view. Partly over the town, down to the harbor, but mostly over the dazzling ocean.

She broke the gaze and took a hold of her comb on her way to the bed. While wiggling out of her dress, she brushed her hair and finished with carefully removing her jewels rich men had given her on different occasions.

Eventually she fell headlong down onto her big king-size bed, moved her head to her left and watched the empty pillow beside her. But no more of that. She let her eyelids drop. A good night's sleep was what she was in need of.

* * *

"So, where be she?" Jack demanded almost angrily. Dave smiled wryly.

"You must be such an urgent costumer of hers, are you not?"

Jack was about to go insane. "Oh, ye could bet on that."

Dave made a nod. "I will take a note on that. She will not perform until one day ahead. Tomorrow, sir."

Whatever Jack tried to say, that Mr Dave seemed untouchable when it came to his ladies. No information about them could slip by. Not even by a bribe. In some way, it was adequate to see, yet annoying.

It had resulted in Jack taking his stuff, in other words - Gibbs, to return home. He had also passed his entourage and mouthed "Losers," before jumping into his ride home. It had been a bumpy cart ride. Uncomfortable and he could sense his every breath. She was out there somewhere.

And even if he had sent his men out again for a new try to find her, the nightly search resulted in nothing. This morning, Captain Jack Sparrow woke up with a tremendous headache.

"Bugger..." he muttered as his eyes opened.

He sat up in his bed and yawned. The sun had already risen, according to the very light room.

He jumped by the sound of somebody banging on his door.

"Jack!"

Jack looked at the door.

"Jack! Open!"

It was Gibbs.

Jack had no time in leaving the bed until it had flown open and Gibbs was standing at the now partly broken door. The wind the flying door created caused the romantic letters on Jack's nightstand to blow away in the room.

"Gibbs, ye bloody rascal," Jack flew after the letters and gathered all letters signed by Evelyn together.

"Ms Teach be here!" Gibbs let out excitedly.

Jack froze. "Where? Here?"

Gibbs pointed to the floor. "She be at the restaurant. Our new cleaner found her."

Jack rushed to the crooks and tore the coat from them. With a quick adjust in the mirror, he hurried after Gibbs out in the hallway down the broad stairs.

Gibbs dropped a sack of coins in a butler's hands. "Suite 211, the door."

* * *

An apparent businessman was accompanying Angelica. Jack and Gibbs stood somewhere in the doorway to the luxurious restaurant.

"Such a coincidence, aye?" Gibbs stated.

"Indeed," Jack agreed as his eyes followed the brunette. She had her hand reached out across the table. The merchant held her hand in a grip and kissed it. They conversed about something and she laughed hard when she took the hand back. The man then stood up and handed her something. A gift. She opened it and gave the man a look before letting him put the diamond necklace around her neck.

Before Jack had time to react, and walk over to her, make her see him, Gibbs had interrupted his future actions.

"Jack, your fiancée be here."

Even though those words made Jack freeze, again, it was indeed hard to let the gaze break from Angelica. Without further thoughts he had to leave. Miss Evelyn Sparks was standing in the lobby. She had been praised as the most beautiful woman on the east coast, of all Caribbean Islands and in all of New England. Truly, she was a catch. Even though Jack as he liked to brag, never fell in love, it was exciting to have an arm around such a woman. She made him look even more powerful, gave him a further status than just a filthy yet rich pirate. With her, he received a class he had never experienced before. Not that he cared about class either, but he cared about the deals he could make with royals, only thanks for the company of his Miss Evelyn Sparks.

And there the beauty was standing. A young woman with a green dress, blonde long hair that looked as if it was made of silk. She wore a hat on top of her head that Jack had ordered all the way from Africa.

"Jack!" she let out and threw her arms around him. "I have missed you Jack. Oh dear Jack."

Jack smiled wryly. "Let's go upstairs, love."

And it was in a respected way. Of course, the lady arrived with her very own entourage of maids. They accompanied her everywhere. The soon to be wed slept in different rooms, and truth be told; this had been the first time Jack was alright with having it that way.

She was bouncing up and down in excitement of telling him about her trip over there, yet he had hard to focus on anything but the woman downstairs.

* * *

Red lips, framed eye make-up, long lashes and long brown hair. Once again the red dress's corset was tightened until her girls almost welled out of it.

"Beautiful, Angelica. Beautiful."

It was Dave's voice coming from behind her. She looked his way.

"Are they ready yet?" she wondered accustomed.

He nodded. "Yes. Now come on." He held his hand out and guided her down the short stair to where she would end up among the other women.

She did have time to roll her eyes before the red curtains were pulled to each side and the music started.

* * *

So there he sat. Captain Sparrow. In the corner of his eyes, he took a note of Dave that went between tables to gain the money from offers to the ladies. This time Jack clasped his hands together and glanced to the left where he met Gibb's eyes. They shared a nod before returning their attention to the scene.

It was first when the fat Dave jumped onto stage when Jack's unbearable nerves caused him to lean backwards into the chair. He swallowed and awaited the sight of Angelica.

"I see some new faces tonight," Dave announced loudly and caused some happy applauds from a group of men on the table next to Jack's.

"You must enjoy the show tonight. Miss Scarlet has brought a very magnificent touch to it, you shall see."

Gibbs sank into his chair and took a sip of his rum.

Jack grabbed his bottle and poured it all down his throat. He threw it over his shoulder for some poor servants to collect the thousands of pieces of glass.

The musicians started playing and the red draperies were pulled aside as the ladies bounced out on stage. Quickly Jack's auburn eyes searched among them, went from face to face. But no Angelica.

"Where is she?" Jack hissed to Gibbs.

"Who...?" Gibbs mumbled distantly while keeping his caught eyes on a red head.

Jack hit Gibbs' side.

"Angelica!"

Gibbs jumped. He searched the women too. "Not here, I'll tell you that."

When Dave was about to pass their table, Jack snatched a chair and pulled it harshly out for it to collide with Dave's legs. He fell into the chair right to the table.

"What in the world?" he let out astonished.

"Miss Angelica," Jack said. "I will book her tonight, but where is she?"

It seemed first as if Dave did not understand, but then he smiled. "Oh sir, I believe she is busy tonight. She-."

"Ye believe?" Jack almost spat the words out. "Believe?"

Gibbs reached out his hand. He placed it above Jack's outreached gun to calmly lower it.

Jack realized what he had done and let out a small chuckle. Guards had begun surrounding the table but Dave waved them off.

"Miss Angelica... What is it about her, may I ask sir?"

Jack struggled with the words.

"Truly, she is the most expensive for a reason, I have to admit. Although, just why, you seem so intrigued into having her right away. It is not easy, sir, to receive a woman like her. No matter what wealth you have. She is a very busy woman."

Jack did not want to leave out his identity. "Just tell me where she be."

Dave smiled and sank into his chair comfortably. "Miss Angelica is not at work today at all. That is all I can say. She was here before, but decided to have a day off." Dave raised his booze and gulped it all. "Women," he made a nod.

Jack wore a frown. "Where does she live, eh?"

Dave chuckled. "If I had known, I would have used it to send costumers over to hers, and earn more money. Smart woman as she is, she never told me her residence."

When Jack was about to answer, Dave cut him off. "And you are the perfect explanation of why she refused telling me."

Jack turned to Gibbs. "No need in staying here then, aye?"

Gibbs made an agreeing facial expression. He shrugged as he stood up.

* * *

When Jack awoke the next day, it seemed as if time had already passed noon. It also appeared as if a maid had entered the room as his clothes were neatly folded on a chair. Probably a gesture from Gibbs as Jack had a very important person there.

And it had actually taken Jack long time to thank his loyal mate down at the restaurant, where they were accompanied with Evelyn and a friend of hers.

"Margaret and I have heard all about this town. They say the dresses here are supposed to made of one of the finest linen," Evelyn spoke.

"Is that so?" Jack mumbled as his eyes scanned the room.

Margaret was another blonde haired woman. Very beautiful indeed. Her hair was in an updo and her head tilted to the side. "That sounds very interesting, Evelyn. But I have also heard this town does not only have reputations of dazzling gowns, but about some women. Dancing women."

Evelyn made a not so fond face. "Dancing women? What are you talking about?"

Gibbs joined them. "Miss Margaret be probably talking about The Davis, Miss Evelyn."

Jack snapped back to the table and wondered what deep waters Gibbs wanted to put Jack in.

"The Davis?" Evelyn more stated than asked. "Such low class places still exist? I believed they were extinct."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not so much, Miss."

Jack let out a quite nervous sound in an excuse of a chuckle. "Let's not discuss such topics then," he said. "To be disgraced," he then added to the wondering faces he met.

* * *

La Mariotté. That was the tiny little boutique down at the harbor with a little woven red carpet outside the front door.

A servant was holding an umbrella over the two ladies while Jack and Gibbs strolled behind. In perhaps a lazy maneuver, Jack had in fact hired a servant only for opening the door for Evelyn.

Inside the pedant boutique hung gowns in the softest fabrics.

"Oh," Evelyn let out dreamily while approaching a particular dress. She then turned around. Margaret had approached her as well.

"It is bad luck Jack for a man to see his bride to be ahead of the wedding," Evelyn said.

Jack shared a look with Gibbs.

"Then ye do not mind us leaving for a bottle of rum, eh?"

Evelyn nodded. "Come back here later."

But it was actually not only these four persons inside the store. Another wealthy married pair examined the dresses. And just as Mr Jack and Mr Gibbs left the store, the boutique was accompanied with another woman.

For once, it was not red surrounding her, but a silky ivory dress. The cleavage was low and daring, but not like her red dresses she used during the nights.

When she stepped inside she faced a blonde woman in a white wedding dress. She did look magnificent. A true beauty, also with what Angelica supposed was her friend. Two wealthy and happy women.

"Miss Angelica!" the store manager exclaimed by the sight of her entrance.

"Francis," she smiled as he approached her.

"What brings you here my lady?"

She gestured to all the dresses inside. "I need a new one," her hand opened above Francis and a sack of coins was dropped into it.

He smiled almost devilishly. "A well paid man. Perhaps you shall keep this one."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How about no."

He nodded as he counted the coins. "Follow me."

She glanced to the ladies as she went thorough the store. She knew precisely what kind of gown she was looking for. She was hanging over the marble counter as Francis drew a dress on a paper. His feather pencil was moved experienced across the paper until it formed a dress.

"And, what is your opinion of another piece of silk there?" she pointed to the sleeves.

Francis nodded. "Very good. An excellent choice, Miss."

She opened her mouth and managed getting a tiny sound out before she just left it open.

"Do you believe Jack will love me in this Margaret? I have always dreamt of marrying him, as long as I first saw him."

Angelica could not help the frown shape on her forehead. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water above her head. As if a cannon ball had hit her stomach and thrown her across the room. As if she had crashed into the wall with her back, causing her lungs to go empty of air.

She turned around and looked at the blonde.

"I am sure he will. You are the most beautiful woman, Evelyn."

Angelica swallowed. It was definitely not her Jack. Her Jack would never marry a woman. But she could not deny her envy of the blonde woman, who was getting married. And to a Jack. That was more than Angelica had accomplished.

It was as if Francis knew her too well. He grabbed her hand and tapped it to bring her back to earth.

"Miss, I am sure your day will come someday."

Angelica turned around and did not look pleased. Her faced softened when she sat down in the chair in front of him. "It is just that I...used to...," she stumbled with her words. "Fancy, fancy a man named... that."

Francis smiled condolatory.

"But, he is probably not even alive anymore," Angelica spoke. "The way he lived... And, that man would never even surround himself around a woman for too long. I would never truly have a chance."

Francis stopped drawing on the paper and met Angelica's eyes. "Were you in love with this man, Miss?"

Angelica got defensive. "What a blunt question."

"My apologies, Miss."

Angelica swallowed again. "Fancy. I fancied him." Even the blindest man could see her lie, but Francis did not comment it.

She left just in time for Jack to miss her. She headed home for her apartment. Soon it was evening and she had to get ready for the night.

* * *

"There she is. The woman in red."

Angelica spun around and shot Dave a glance. "You do not always need to present me. Not when we are alone."

Dave stood at the doorway and watched his greatest treasure. Her eyes were framed in the darkest black, her eyelashes were long and flirty, her hair fell down along her back in longer curls loose curls. Only her corset was tight around her waist.

She examined herself in the mirror for a longer moment before grabbing the sides of her dress to lift the gown up for walking.

She followed Dave out towards the rest of the girls that he had been mingling among before.

"You shall be prepared, Miss Angelica. There has been a gentleman, trying to make a deal on you for several days."

Rather cocky, Angelica wondered, "When has it not, Dave?"

"True words, but he seems very keen on having a moment with you."

Angelica chuckled. "Then I must say it is too bad I am already busy for the night."

Dave stopped tracks. "That is correct," he remembered. "Sir John?"

Angelica smiled. "Mhm."

She placed herself among the other girls and took a deep breath, another night of entertainment. Perhaps someday when she had enough money to buy herself the world, she would stop.

On the other side of the departing curtains, sat Jack. This time, Dave was approaching him.

"Where is the other Mister, sir?"

Jack was sitting all alone in a chair. No body guards nor encourage this time. He had his arms spread, resting on chairs on each side of him. On the table was a bottle of rum. Or, it had been rum.

"Enjoying the company of a red head," Jack answered and pulled up a big sack of coins. Dave examined it and chuckled as he shook his head.

"Let me have a wild guess, sir," Dave began. "You want to book my lady?"

Jack made a nod. "Aye. Precisely."

Dave plopped down beside him. At least he could enjoy the show from there, even though the man probably would want to kill him. The positive thing was that being around him would help Dave keeping an eye on him when he would tell him why he once again could not have Angelica for the night.

"I believe she is already booked tonight, sir."

When Jack clenched the bottle so hard it actually broke, Dave had to raise his hand for his guards to not ambush Jack.

"You are too late. I am sorry for that."

What surprised him was that Mr Jack Sparrow did not seem angered at all. Instead he smiled confidently and threw another sack of coins onto the table.

"Here is thirty thousands of coins. Believe me Mister Dave, she can cancel that date."

* * *

Probably another arrogant man, thinking he owned the world. Who else would offer that much money and order her to cancel only for him? But Dave had been pushing on her, telling her that she was offered more than double her record. More than tree times what John had offered her that night. She did not have much of a choice after all.

The Grandiose. She had been at that hotel many, many, many times before. The luxury inside was no surprise for her as she knew every corner of the building. When passing a mirror she adjusted her dress' cleavage and lowered it further. She looked into her own eyes and for a split second she felt the urge of escaping the island and everything that reminded of it. But then she took another deep breath and gathered herself. She continued her way to the suite she had been ordered to go to. Suite 211. There it was.

She straightened her back and brought up her make-up mirror to quickly make a final check before carefully knocking on the door.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? This was a little longer chapter :)**


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! Here is a new chapter! :D I am really excited about this story so I have almost already finished the following chapter! I hope you will enjoy this one and that you are the enjoying the story. Happy reading!

* * *

 **The Woman In Red**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

A man in a very white shirt opened the door. His hair was back in a ponytail.

"Miss Angelica?"

She gave him a suspicious look. "Yes."

He then opened the door completely. "Please, come inside Madame."

Carefully she took a step inside and examined her surroundings. It was a big suite. In fact one she had not been in before. There was a beige couch in the middle of the room, two armchairs in a wine brown leather color. A mahogany table was placed in the middle below a crystal shimmering chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The big windows let the light from the sun come into the room during mornings, but at the moment it had a view of the sunset. And then there was this big bed with four pillars at each corner with a curtain hanging down from them. Smoothly she took of her gloves and moved towards the windows.

"The Mister will be here anytime."

She looked over her shoulder to the apparent servant. "Who is this Mister?"

The servant smiled. "Forgive me Madame, but he told me firmly to leave. You may make yourself at home."

Her hand had grasped the red curtain hanging in the corner of one of the big windows. This time she did not answer. She only listened to the door that closed.

The view was towards the ocean. Just like her view from her apartment. Down there, there was the market square and lots of people. Taverns were surrounding it.

She heard how the door behind her opened and closed. Her date had arrived. Seductively she swirled around.

"So, what can I do for..."

A silence. If someone actually would have breathed, it would have been possible to hear in the death silence.

Jack Sparrow.

Even hidden in his non-dirty white coat of wool with golden decorations on the shoulders, matching the golden and brown leather hat on his head - she would recognize him all the way from Spain.

Whilst not exactly grasping how his eyes were taking her in, she did not either comprehend how he was approaching her. His face should have been filled with absorption, but not this time. Instead he seemed rather upset as when being up-close dropping a bag of coins on the windowsill beside her. She glanced to it before quickly returning her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Jack..?" Was he really there? Or had someone figured out her past and was pulling a joke on her. She had not seen him in years. So why now? And what, how, what in the world was he wearing? He looked different. But it was him. Her Jack.

"Isn't that how it works?"

Again, Angelica's eyes took in the apparent stocked bag of gold on the windowsill.

When returning to his eyes, she promptly answered. "You would know."

When his hand brushed against her wrist she felt how the chills went down her spine.

Jack stared directly into her eyes.

Angelica, Angelica. Looking more beautiful than ever.

"Where have ye been, love?"

Oh, that nickname. Always making her want to pull him into her.

"Not on the spot you deserted me on. That is for sure," she answered calmly with a smile as she pulled back and backed a few steps.

Jack was not so surprised at that respond. In fact it was rather expected. He did not have time to reply before she went on.

"What are you doing here?"

He gave her a look. "I was just going to ask ye the same."

"I live here, I work-."

"Work," he emphasized. She did not like his tone.

She wore a frown and had squinted eyes. "Do not think you can come in here, dressed as a royal and -."

"And what?" Jack cut her off, almost amused.

He had approached her again and had grasped her chin with his thumb to make her face him. "With a chest of gold I have on my ship ye shall have no need of living here no more."

She was frowning. "Who do you think you are?"

He smiled wryly and held her around her waist whilst she not too harshly tried to struggle out of his hold. "One of the most powerful men of the seven seas."

She still struggled. "Even so!"

He spun her around so the two of them faced the reflection in the high mirror. He held her in place by keeping his hands around her upper arms.

"Look Angelica." Oh, hearing him saying her name. "Ye be a beautiful woman who I believe shall not do whatever ye be doing," indicating to her work.

She glared at him upwards over her shoulder.

He shot a glare back. "Stop with what ye be doing."

"And what is that? Seeing rich merchants, having their company and accept their expensive gifts?"

"No, Angelica, I know precisely what you do," he answered.

This time, it was she who let out a chuckle. She wiggled out of his grasp. "Is that so? Believe me or not, Jack. But I do not do whatever I think is going on in your mind."

His shoulders sunk as he breathed way calmer than before. They just stood there for a mere moment, eyes locked on one another.

Eventually she grabbed the bag of coins and dropped it in his hand. "I can handle myself, Jack."

He shook his head as she made her way to the door.

"Angelica."

She turned around whilst still moving slowly to the door.

"Ye look lovely."

Warmness streamed in her veins by hearing that. She got hot and gave him a warm smile before leaving.

Of all sudden it was so empty in the room.

The room seemed enormous, and the bed ginormous. He swallowed.

He cleared his throat and began marching towards the door. When it knocked he stopped tracks. He got all warm and felt how goose bumps spread among his skin.

He then finished the last part to the door and opened it.

"I knew ye..." Evelyn. "Evelyn?"

Her wide smiled disappeared by the bewildered look upon Jack's face.

"Where you expecting somebody else?"

"No," he was fast to say. He let her in with Margaret and quickly poked his head out down the hallway. She was not there.

He spun around just in time for Evelyn to miss his searching eyes.

"This lunch I received a letter from my father. He wants to propose a formal dinner before the wedding day at his castle outside London. What is your opinion of that matter?" she spoke politely.

Jack backed to the windows as he stuttered the words. "It sounds... probably," he tried to catch a glimpse of the plaza. "It sounds..." he searched among the ladies but no Angelica. "Like a proper plan."

Evelyn and Margaret glanced to each other.

"Is something troubling you, Mr Sparrow?" Margaret wondered carefully.

Jack tore his eyes from the plaza. She was not there.

"Most certainly no," Jack got energetic of all sudden and smiled. He gestured them towards the door. "Although I do have an important meeting with Gibbs."

Evelyn frowned. "Jackie, it is past midnight."

Margaret agreed. "And what could be more important than to discuss the wedding."

Jack rolled his eyes when they did not notice. "Well, then I would have to reveal the surprise I am planning, together with Gibbs."

When Evelyn seemed to buy the make-up story with excitement, Jack finished. "For you. A surprise for you."

"Oh, how exciting!" she let out. Margaret bounced beside her.

"What a fortunate young lady you are," she said with jealousy hidden in her voice.

Jack smiled and escorted them back to their rooms.

"Now, off I must go." He lifted his hat as they said their goodbyes. Of course with a quick kiss planted on Evelyn's hand as well.

He hurried down halfway down the broad stair before he almost knocked into a man.

"My apolo..."

That man. Again.

And Angelica?

The man shot him a death glare and Angelica just as surprised by seeing him as he was in knocking into her there.

"Watch where you are going, please," she said rather snobbish to Jack. He gave her a look and watched the two carefully while making his steps down.

"So, where were we?" the man tried to return to the conversation they had shared.

She smiled. "You were telling me a story about your trip to Venice. Was you not?"

This flirty side of hers being directed towards another man was not anything Jack was used to. And truly, not so fond of either.

He squinted whilst watching them.

"Perhaps, my beauty, we shall finish at my room," he said. Angelica did not dismiss his idea, but instead placed her hand in his to let him guide her upstairs.

Without further thought, Jack grabbed a glass from the servant standing beside him, who neither noticed how Jack threw it towards another servant coming down the stairs.

He yelped and lost his balance, tripped and crashed right into the man Angelica was accompanying. She herself screamed by surprise and watched how the men was rolling downstairs. At first, she was paralyzed and watched how chaos broke among servants that tried to help the two men. Whilst Jack stood further away, pretending to be just as concerned as everybody else, Angelica hurried to the merchant.

"John, are you alright?" she wondered worried. She had grabbed his arm and had a steady hold around it.

He shot some angry comments to the servant and then brushed his coat.

"Very well, Angelica," he replied but removed his arm from her grip. Instead he kissed her hand. "If you excuse me tonight, I feel quite ashamed."

"Oh, no don't."

He seemed troubled. "My wrist is hurting."

"Your wrist?"

He squeezed her hand tightly. "I think I shall rest tonight, and we can encounter tomorrow."

"Of course," she nodded, still worried.

The merchant then waved to a nearby servant. "Send me a doctor."

When turning to Angelica, he planted another kiss to her hand. "Tomorrow?"

She nodded again. "Tomorrow."

Still with worried eyes, she watched him walk upstairs with assistance of servants. When she began moving to the giant front doors of marble, she stopped tracks upon seeing Jack trying to melt in beside a plant. She squinted.

She threw her purse to her other hand firmly and it was obvious she knew what was going on.

"Jealous?"

"Who, me?" Jack pointed to himself foolishly. He shook his head. "Not at all."

She chuckled and went for the doors. "Lo que digas (whatever you say)," she mumbled as she passed him. She made sure her hips moved, and also so, successfully, that Jack's eyes where on them.

When the doormen opened the doors for her, Jack had caught up on her. "Let me make sure ye come home safely."

When she kept staring into his eyes, he continued. "Aye?"

She did not answer but nodded towards a wagon.

Jack threw a sack of coins to the driver as one of the doormen of the hotel helped Angelica inside. It was not much of a surprise that when Jack entered the wagon, he faced that she had spread her stuff all along her side of the wagon, only to make sure there was no place for him. He plopped down in front of her instead and smiled.

She examined him and felt a few heartbeats skip when meeting his eyes. "So, you are rich now. What did you do? Rob the king of England?"

She still had humor. Jack's smile still formed his lips. "Something like that. And what about yourself, love? Seems like an expensive dress. Paying for it yourself or be there unfortunate men that have to run empty of checks?"

She did not answer, again. A smile spread on her face as well. She moved the curtain a bit to look out the window.

When the wagon stopped, Angelica was more than eager to leave it. She felt uncomfortable under the stare of Jack, as he had been ogling her during the whole ride. When he attempted to leave the cart, she quickly closed the door.

"I can walk the part to the door by myself."

Jack tried to open the door. "Aye, but I-."

She forced the door closed again. "Goodnight."

Very well. He watched her walk the very few steps towards what looked like being a mansion. The entrance was grandiose and he had to admit that he was quite impressed by it.

He watched her movements closely, and found it hard to tear his eyes from her alluring figure. Her long dark hair which long curls bounced just above her bum.

She was fiddling with the keys before finding the right one. She unlocked the door and opened it. Before entering she looked over her shoulder, only to meet his eyes.

She did not look away, and neither did Jack. They just held each other's gaze for a moment before she entered and closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Maybe he still has the hots for her ;)**


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews and support! :)**

* * *

 **The Woman In Red**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

The lobster was eaten and situated in Jack's stomach. So was a couple of bottles of rum. His suite had been cleaned up and candles were being lit by a butler during that exact moment. His fiancée was occupied with her best friend. Gibbs was holding an eye on them. He had a bag of diamonds with him. He was sitting in a comfortable armchair of velvet in the very important person section. Angelica would soon be in front of him.

Life was wonderful.

He had his arms resting confidently on the armrests and he wore something between a quite severe and amused look. He leaned even more confidently backwards into the backrest as the music began playing.

The hot Spanish woman appeared when the curtains were pulled aside. Even if her cleavage and seductive lips allured Jack's attention, he also wanted to take out every man in the room that whistled at her.

But ninety percent of the time, it was actually Jack who held Angelica's eyes. When she winked at him with her right eye, he felt how his cheeks burnt by the blush. He looked directly into her black framed eyes, and it was as if everybody in the room disappeared.

Dave had examined his costumer's reaction and laughed when approaching his table.

"Mr Jack. Enjoying the evening so far?"

He nodded and answered without tearing his eyes from Angelica. "Aye. Ten thousand?"

Again, Dave chuckled. He even tapped Jack's back. "No, sir. That would not be enough." He was then pointing at a very familiar man that was sitting further away, also in the expensive sections.

Johan. Johnny. Or John, or whatever his name was. It was anyhow the man who had been seen with Angelica several times, and Jack did not approve of him.

"Lord John Defoe has already put a prize on her. Twelve," Dave informed.

Jack broke his eyes from Angelica and brought his hands down into his bag of diamonds. He put three rocks on the table. "Those are together worth more than twenty and we finish this silly auction now."

It seemed as if Dave was enchanted by the glistening diamonds. He fingered carefully on them as if they would break. "Yes, sir," he mumbled.

* * *

Jack had already taken off to finish the last things at his suite when Dave had broken the appearance of the ladies. He had apologized to the lads there, but informed them that Angelica had to break already. An astonished Angelica had her wrist grabbed as he dragged her down backstage and threw her shawl around her shoulder.

"The Mister ordered you already."

She gave him a look. "Jack?"

"Yes, Mr Jack," Dave nodded and helped her adjust her clothes.

He then snatched his fingers for his servants to open the doors for Angelica. "The cart is outside."

She tried her hardest to hide the smile that fought to form her lips.

A wagon with white horses that had feathers, was outside the building. The driver had his hand outreached for her to be assisted into the wagon. The wagon was indeed something new. It had soft velvet seats, golden decorations around the windows, and it had a little table in the middle where a bottle of champagne was placed. A crystal glass was already filled and beside it was a little box. A black box with her name graved.

Angelica sipped on the champagne and she felt how her heart was racing. What in the world was she truly doing? She continued on sipping the alcohol in tryout of calming her nerves down.

She had promised herself not to ever smile at Jack again, give him any time of her life. Yet here she was, feeling all nervous about seeing him. To put her thoughts aside, she opened the box.

She gasped and closed it before really taking the sight in. Instead she put the box back and looked out the dark window. Was Jack insane? Or was he courting her? Now, so many years later?

She swallowed and brought her attention back to the box and carefully opened it. The necklace that was inside had such an amount of diamonds, it must have been worth more than most countries in the world.

It was seven lines of white diamonds, with a bigger grand in the middle. It would probably cover all of her collarbone. She lifted it and let it dangle over her hand.

She rounded it around her neck and locked it. It felt heavy, and it did blow her mind away.

When the cart stopped, the driver helped her off it. Ahead of her she had The Grandiose. The big letters were over the entrance with torches on each side. She moved through the doorway of which a doorman opened, and continued her way upstairs.

She removed the cloth that had been thrown around her shoulders and let it slide down into her hand as she finished her steps towards suite 211. This time she did not knock. Daringly, she let the door slide open and it was as if she too slid inside the suite. Right into Jack, who had been lightening the last candles. Right onto his lips to capture them devouringly. His hands in her hair behind her head and her hands all over him. Body against body in an entangled embrace.

It was as if butterflies were having a party in her stomach, it tickled yet it urged her to go on. And if she heard correctly, it was a softer moan coming from Jack.

He had his eyes closed, enjoying her kissing and found it hard not to just rip that dress apart already. Her body against his. He had not been that hot for several years, since her last time.

He must have been in a daze as she apparently had pushed him towards the bed. He had felt the edge towards his legs and before any reaction had time to occur, she had powered him down onto the mattress. He rolled them over and captured her hands beside her head on each side, buried into the soft mattress. He parted his lips from hers and lifted his upper body upwards. She let out a dove whimper as she looked at him rather confused.

"That's what I be calling a proper starter."

She tried to reach up and catch his lips again. "And now, find out about the dessert." She failed reaching his lips, yet felt her words had given him such an instant reaction her eyes darkened even more. "Jack..."

He wanted nothing more than experiencing her words, but he had to act differently this time compared to the ones before. He frowned and shook his head. He kept her hands in place when she tried to get out to pull him down again. Instead he rolled off her and backed from the bed.

She watched him whilst breathing heavily and with a frown. What in the world was he doing?

Jack went over to a drink trolley. He poured himself a glass of rum and then filled another glass. He handed her the glass.

She looked at it for a quick second before returning to stare at him. For once, she actually poured the liquor down, causing Jack to pause his drinking and raise his eyebrows.

She had to calm her nerves down.

She made a face and put the crystal glass aside on the nightstand and stood up.

"Why did you ask for me?" she wondered.

Truthfully, Jack had no good answer for that question. "Could not stand witnessing such beasts bothering ye, sweetness."

She felt how her heart started pounding faster again. She grabbed a hold of her glass and hurried to reach up to the trolley to pour more liquor down her throat. Jack watched her and smirked.

He stood close to her and took her glass away from her, causing their fingers to brush for a brief moment. He felt how hot he was, and how slightly shaky he might have been if it had not been for all the rum. "I think ye've had enough of that."

She held his gaze for a longer moment until he had to break it. He had his back to her as he gulped another glass of rum.

"Lay down in bed," he commanded.

Her eyebrow quirked. "Jack, you just dismissed me." She was beyond confused.

When he spun around, he wandered over to her and let his coat slip off his shoulder and let it fall to the floor. She examined him carefully as he placed himself in front of her, close enough for her to feel the breeze of his breathing. She tried to flinch by the closeness, but he had placed his hand on her back where his fingers fingered on her dress's knot. She said no word, but kept staring directly into his eyes as the knot opened.

"It's late," he said matter of factly and nodded towards the bed. "Lay down."

With a wondering glare, but as told, she slowly headed to the bed and sat down. She watched him undress and change into a white night shirt. She blushed and looked away when he looked up, but not in time for him to not noticing her checking him out. When he headed to the bed, he gestured for her to stand up. "That cannot be comfortable, love."

She stood up and held her arms out as he loosened her corset again and brought it off of her. He then laid down in bed and gestured for her to join him.

"Come on, Angelica. Why so skeptical?"

"You don't... you won't...?"

"No, just lay down."

She did as she was told and laid down. He quickly found his way to snuggle up behind her and spoon her. He put his left arm around her and hugged her tight, causing her to feel a sensation of safety that she had not felt in years. The scent of her caused him to even hug her tighter.

He kissed her throat softly. "G'night, love."

She felt how hot she was, and how much she just wanted to roll over to straddle him as becoming one. Instead, she just let the words "Good night, Jack," slip out and later on fell asleep.

* * *

The crystal glasses clinked when a toast took place. A tired Jack even rose his of champagne for once. Evelyn in front of him had insisted. Her white gloves formed around the glass as she was smiling widely whilst conversing with Margaret.

Gibbs looked as if he wanted to die. The bags below his eyes seemed heavy and his eyelids wanted to go down. He smiled upon seeing Jack's similar state.

"Late night, aye?" he wondered amused.

Jack winked as confirmation. His kohl framed auburn eyes were scanning Evelyn before he leaned in to Gibbs.

"Ye have to buy a night with Angelica tonight, savvy?"

Gibbs choked on the champagne and unwillingly drew the ladies' attentions.

"Mister Gibbs, are you alright?" Evelyn seemed concerned.

Gibbs nodded and smiled. "It be just some grape I choked on, thank you," he answered.

Evelyn smiled and returned to the conversation and missed the glare Gibbs was shooting Jack.

"Buying a night with Angelica?" Gibbs repeated. "Have ye gone mad Jack? Ye will not let me live after something like that."

First Jack appeared baffled. But then he comprehended and shook his head. He actually even chuckled. "Gibbs, Joshamee Gibbs. Ye don't believe I hope, that I would let ye... with her?" he then hit Gibbs' arm and by the "ouch" regaining the ladies' attention.

The two men smiled innocently and with a judging glare, the ladies returned to their chat.

"Ye shall make sure she will be spending no time with some else sir, and thereby keep her company in my suite until I arrive there. I must accompany Evelyn and Margaret tonight as her cousin is in town for the day."

When Gibbs only looked at Jack, he hissed. "Savvy?!"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, Sparrow."

* * *

Voices of excitement were heard in the big chamber. The Davis was filled like any other night. The dressing rooms were filled as well. Red dresses everywhere tonight. Even a few feathers from extinct birds of Africa were topping some heads. Angelica was included. The blue mélange feather had been formed into a fan and added to her exotic aura. She felt beautiful tonight. Really beautiful.

She was reflecting herself in the mirror. Even though the girls were rushing in preparation around her, she saw nothing but herself and the picture of herself in front of her. And in fact a perfect image of how lonely she looked. How the thought of having him beside her warmed her so very much.

She snapped out of it and headed out with the other girls. The announcement coming from Dave himself caused the ladies to adjust the very last details until the curtains were pulled aside. Music started playing and this time, Angelica could not find him in the crowd of people. He was not occupying the table he had reserved the other nights. Instead, she recognized Gibbs' figure sitting there with a couple of rums among him. He had waved Dave over to say something and Dave nodded.

Even so, it was first when the performances were over, and Angelica had mingled between the tables, that Dave grabbed her arm beside the curtains.

"The woman in red," he said amused.

"What?" she let out.

"Suite 211 at the Grandiose," he said and winked. Angelica blushed as Dave dropped a heavy bag in her hands. "Here is seventy percent of the deal."

She clasped her fingers around it and squeezed the fabric bag.

"Now go," Dave gestured towards the door politely. Angelica did not answer, but hurried out of the building.

She was about to whistle and put a horse to stop with a jolt, but she stopped tracks when facing the fancy wagon. White feather in every corner of it, white wagon with golden decorations around the wheels and the driver wore a wig. Upon seeing her, he jumped down to assist her inside.

Carefully, she brought up the necklace Jack had given her and locked it around the neck. It truly shimmered in the moonlight that streamed through the glass windows.

With her soft hands she lifted the red silk fabric of her gown as she walked up the steps of the stair. First into the lobby, and then past it upstairs.

She pressed her palms against the two doors and let them slide open.

"I knew it was..." she began but cut short when Gibbs was the only man in the room. And he was in fact in the suite? Why?

"Gibbs?" she wondered.

He was sitting relaxed in an armchair with a crystal glass, some liquid still left in it. His sloppy eyelids revealed his soused state.

"Miss Angelica," he greeted her with a polite nod.

Angelica moved towards the couch and sat down. She reached out for his glass and took a sip.

"How are you doing?"

Gibbs smiled. "Just fine. Jack shall be here anytime soon."

She examined the strong liquid she just had swallowed. "Where is he?" She let some more get poured into her mouth.

It had been such a peaceful day. Harmony along it. Everything as close as perfect as she had reached in many, many years.

Yet with six words being spoken by Gibbs, all most wonderful experiences transformed to a disaster.

"He be with his fiancée Evelyn."

Even if Gibbs had regretted himself as soon as had uttered the sentence, he could not take the words back. As soon as he had realized the damage he had caused, he froze.

At first, it was not Angelica's eyes that watered. It was a nonexistent punch that hit the breath out of her. The alcohol got stuck in her and for a moment she even wondered if she would breath again.

She wanted to question all sanity if she had heard correctly as the words being said were so far from what she believe existed as possible. Although profoundly deep she acknowledged it, and that was where it hurt.

Gibbs began stuttering in a tryout of coming up with something that could save the situation.

Angelica had already stood up and dropped the glass, letting the crystals into millions of pieces whilst now feeling how the awfully hot tears burnt in her eyes.

"His fiancée," she breathed almost in a whisper as she fought to be able to speak those few words. A question, a comment, a broken voice, but Gibbs did not know what to reply to this.

He stood up too and tried to reach out for her. "No, well, Miss Angelica, he..."

He came with no words, no good words. And Angelica was already backing with weak legs towards the door.

Whilst he tried to calm the situation, she had already pushed the door open and almost flown down the stairs. Never so easily had she slid down them. Never had she had such a lack in her memory to not remember how she ended up hugging a pillar on the pier at the harbor. Face buried into it and hugging it tighter with every tear that streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: :( Poor Angelica. Let's see what happens next :) I have not really decided yet. What did you think of the chapter?**


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: This story does not actually have that many chapters. I decided that it would be a short-story. I would like to thank my anonymous readers a lot, especially to those who take their time to leave a review:) And then to Tutu, Rumbuss, Disheartened, Maddz2, margarita99dst (to Anonymous readers, and I hope I did not forget to write a name here) for the support you've given me thorough the years.**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

* * *

Jack was still breaking crystal glasses when it was morning. It had gone far enough for The Grandiose Hotel supervisor to enter the suite to try and calm the Mister down. But he kept on rambling and breaking things. Gibbs had given up already during sunrise and had now comfortably plopped down in an armchair to enjoy a bottle of rum.

It had in fact not been long after Angelica's departure that Jack happily had entered the suite and wondered by Gibbs' blank staring into emptiness of what had occurred Angelica. When he had heard of what was had told to her, and how wrong, yet true, it must have sounded; he had hurried out to search for her. Even the stunning house she resided at, but no Angelica in sight. He had stayed there all night in tryouts of reaching contact with her, but to no avail. And when he had returned to the suite, the only thing he could break, were things.

"Just find Miss Teach, and bring her to me," he spoke between gritted teeth, both frustrated and in slight despair.

"We have Sir, but she is nowhere to be found," the supervisor spoke calmly as if maybe for the hundredth time, he would manage convince the gentleman that this woman did apparently not want to see him.

And she certainly did not want to ever see Jack again. The loathe towards was so grand, she even cancelled her night at The Davis. Instead, she was hanging out at another luxurious restaurant with Sir John. She wore the necklace Jack had given her though. That necklace was worth way too much to just throw away, even if it would be in anger and tempted her.

With red lips she sat there in front of this chubby man, Sir John. Red lips forming into a smile that whitened her teeth. With diamond earrings hanging down as raindrops, nobody would appose query her type of work.

She gave a charming nod and warm smile to the waiter that filled her glass of red wine.

"So, what are you up for next? I believe you will not stay here forever," she spoke.

John, arms resting heavily on the armrests, he appeared as a very confident man. Which he indeed was.

"No, I shall not stay here for too long. Perhaps a few more days. Then I am off to China."

Angelica gave him a surprised look. "China?"

"Business," John explained. "Some porcelain I will be able to sell the royals of England. They go completely insane over Chinese porcelain. Especially the types the emperor has obtained."

He could tell by the look how the topic did not interest the Miss, and therefore he gestured for the waiter to send the check.

"Do you like Poker, Miss Angelica?"

For a brief moment, Angelica thought about it. She smiled, almost wickedly. "I love it."

"Good, because I am a master."

* * *

Darkness had fallen upon the town, and Jack had already been at The Davis as the door was unlocked. For once he took off his hat when he entered. He seemed rather anxious when facing the always enthusiastic owner. Dave.

"Oh, Mister Sparrow. Here tonight again I see."

Jack tried to catch the few glimpses between the movement around the closed curtains. "Need to speak with Angelica."

Dave's wide smile disappeared and he shook his head. "She is not working tonight. Have no clue of the reason why."

"I see..."

Dave's eyebrow quirked as he examined Jack. "You know her very well, don't you?"

Jack did not nod nor shake his head. He just smiled wryly and gestured with his hand as if it was no big deal. "Guess ye could say that."

"You know her as if you've encountered her way long before confronting her here."

Jack gave Dave a look. That was not a question. "A statement."

Dave made a nod as he spun around, ready to leave. But when Jack put his hat back on his head, Dave stopped tracks and turned around.

"Something was bothering her, profoundly. I have no knowledge of what, but I'd like to ask you the favor of cheering her up and bring her back to my business. I need her here."

Jack smiled slightly and nodded once. "I shall do my best."

He left the building. He had to find her. And he had already checked her apartment several times that day. She was nowhere to be found.

Gibbs was wandering over to Jack. He had been standing outside and not much as a surprise, saw Jack leave the place empty-handed.

"She was not there," Jack informed him.

Gibbs nodded, his half filled bottle of rum revealing why all of this wobbling. He was indeed telling Jack the simplest words, but he made it sound like he told him the smartest thing that someone ever uttered.

"Then ye must continue and search for her."

Jack shot him a glare. As if he had not looked for her?

"Go home Gibbs, and take care of Evelyn. Make sure this incident does not ruin the wedding plans. She shall not find out about her at any cost."

That serious way of speaking caused Gibbs to nod. "Aye, Capt'n."

Even so. Jack was not finished. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was not a matter that he wanted to end things well with Angelica, this time. It was something that drew him to her. Drew him in want to find her. Not to make things well, just to see her. As if she was the tastiest rum he had ever tried. He just wanted more. Just a little.

And not so surprisingly in surrender, he went to the local casino. Another place that would not let him in if he had tried a couple of years aback. But now, in this customized attire, the doormen even pulled the mahogany doors open for him to enter. His legs felt heavy when dragging them up the red carpet that was put on this stair. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and inside the fancy people almost swelled out the windows. Long fancy dresses on women, proper gentlemen standing by their sides. But Jack knew his hot tempered pearl too well. It might had been the very last place he searched at, but he could feel it.

He approached the bartender beside the disk.

"Rum."

The bartender poured the liquid in the glass all the while Jack scanned the big room. Ladies and men. Ladies and men. But there. There she was sitting at a round table beside that man. Both were smiling widely and she exclaimed something after checking her cards, which she laid out on the table, causing all the men in the company to throw their cards down.

When Jack saw his partly filled glass, he added: "For that matter, add some scotch aye."

The bartender's eyebrows raised in astonishment but he hid it rather well.

Jack grabbed the glass hastily and lifted it in a gesture of "thank you" to the bartender. He moved from the chair and marched towards the open room the table was in.

"What be this game ye be playin'?" he wondered.

The men had raised eyebrows and checked him out before the man Angelica was in company with examined him out carefully. "Have we met before?"

At first, Angelica had been astonished upon the sight of Jack in there. Her jaw was hanging slightly. She looked away quickly when their eyes met. The casino she spent her Saturdays evening at. Her local place, always to suck up some luck. But then, the sight she had highly irritated her and she found it difficult to hide it. She rolled her eyes and drew in her breath before clenching her jaw.

Jack noticed it and raised his glass. He plopped down on a chair a servant brought for him.

"I don't recall that," Jack lied in response. "Have we?"

The man shook his head. "Not in what place I can remember, sir. Excellent timing though. We were just starting a new round."

Jack seemed surprised. "How well fitting then."

"Indeed, the Miss won," another man informed him.

As a servant mixed the cards and handed them out.

"Let me present myself," the man said. Jack already knew about him. "Duke John of Devonshire and this is Miss Angelica Teach."

First, it was John's eyes that met Angelica's before she moved them to quickly glare at Jack who held her under his gaze.

"Baron Edward the III of York," a fat man presented himself with a gloating face.

"Lord Henry, soon of this particular island I hope," a younger man said.

Jack just smiled. "Fancy titles," he said honestly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, of the seven seas."

That caused all the men to laugh. "What a well done joke, Sir."

The Baron agreed. "Indeed, Sir. A mysterious man you are then."

Even John nodded in agreement. "If you wish your title to be discreet then no need of revealing it."

Such gentlemen. But they were not gentle in poker.

At first they were though, and Angelica won several rounds. Jack lost.

All won, but Jack kept losing. Although, Angelica kept winning, even though the bets grew bolder.

Jack frowned as he realized he was almost reaching two chests of gold in loss.

"A chest of gold," he raised.

John looked at Jack before letting a smile appear on his face. "Two chests of gold."

Angelica swallowed. "Three, then."

All men put their cards on the table.

"Fortunate. I do fancy that," John said and watched how Angelica embraced the chips to her side of the table.

The staffmember took the cards and mixed them. Another round had begun and again Jack could not stop frowning. This would indeed be an expensive night. The men kept raising and raising. And Jack was once again in the position of doubting his luck in this particular kind of betting.

"Remove that frown, Captain," John said and caused Jack's eyes to darken. "Have you never played poker before?"

Jack smiled. He was sure on his cards this time. Three kings. Just as long as nobody gained three aces.

"I am learning," Jack assured.

"Really?" There was something challenging in John's tone. As if he saw, or knew, that Jack was a threat. "Then I dare to raise the profit to a chest of gold in addition."

Jack swallowed. That man either wanted to take Jack down, for some reason. Or he was just profoundly wasted by the amount of alcohol that had been poured in his glass.

Jack straightened his back as he saw the smirk on Angelica's face. She had directed no words to him when speaking during the game. And honestly, he could not blame her.

"Ten chests of gold," Jack dared.

The men gasped and threw their cards down onto the table immediately, including Angelica, leaving Jack ahead of John.

"You are that certain?" The Baron asked Jack impressed. "Daring gentleman, I must say. Dancing on the faith of the cards."

"A great raise," John admitted and nodded slowly as if he was taking in the words. "That is more value than most people gain in a lifetime."

Jack leaned backwards into the backrest. "I be aware of that. So... ye cannot afford a raise? Or do ye give up?"

John in his slow nodding motioned the last nod towards the lady beside him and locked the nod in her direction. "I raise her."

Angelica froze before shooting John a death glare. "You do what?!"

John met eyes with Jack in wait for the approval.

"You have hardly any right to-."

"I bought you for the night, did I not?" John cut her off. Angelica shot him another death glare and grabbed a nearby knife, ready to strike if it had not been for an observant staff member who grabbed her wrist in action. The knife was removed from her.

"Burro," she muttered.

Jack nodded. "Feisty," he commented her, slight pride hidden in there. "I accept the profit."

Now Angelica shot Jack a death glare. When looking into his eyes it might have appeared as if she had the want of murdering him. She did not know what was worse.

John gestured to Jack cards. "Show me your cards."

"Reveal yours."

The two put down their hands and laid down the cards.

John smiled widely. His chuckle turned into a laughter. He shook his head and waved to a waiter to fill his glass.

* * *

 **A/N: :) Have a good evening folks! I decided to end here as I have almost finished the following chapter already. I hope you enjoyed this one! See you this Friday and you'll see what happens next ;)**


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N: Thank you again for the feedback! Really appreciate it!**

* * *

 **The Woman In Red**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

Jack leaned backwards into the backrest. "I be aware of that. So, ye cannot afford a raise? Or do ye give up?"

John in his slow nodding motioned the last nod towards the lady beside him and locked the nod in her direction. "I raise her."

Angelica froze before shooting John a death glare. "You do what?!"

John met eyes with Jack in wait for the approval.

"You have hardly any right to-."

"I bought you for the night, did I not?" John cut her off. Angelica shot him another death glare and grabbed a nearby knife, ready to strike if it had not been for an observant staff member who grabbed her wrist in action. The knife was removed from her.

"Burro," she muttered.

Jack nodded. "Feisty. I accept."

Angelica shot Jack a death glare. She did not know what was worse.

John gestured to Jack cards. "Show me your cards."

"Reveal yours."

The two put down their hands and laid down the cards.

John smiled widely. His chuckle turned into a laughter. He shook his head and waved to a waiter to fill his glass.

"So very rarely I have to admit my defeats," he spoke.

Angelica's heart began pounding harder and she wondered if she would actually faint. She felt pale and sick. Nervous.

"No need to stress, darlin'," Jack said as he stood up and rounded the table to approach her. "Let's go outside for a little talk."

"How about no?"

"Come on."

"You are going to marry!"

That caused the other men to give their attention to the event.

"Do they know each other?" The Baron asked John.

John shrugged. "He seems familiar, but I honestly have no clue."

Jack had a staredown with her before she unwillingly stood up from her chair and let him escort her out. He put his hand on her lower back but she winced.

"Let me go!" Her attitude revealed her loath.

The air was chilly outside and it breezed slightly. In fact, quite perfectly for a summer night.

She pushed him away when he tried to reach out for her.

"How could you?!"

As Jack was stuttering on the words in a tryout of coming up with the right ones, she continued glaring at him. "You are engaged! To another woman?!" She was beyond angry. And hurt. Mostly hurt. Majorly hurt. Extremely hurt. Totally broken.

Jack had no good answer. "This is not precisely how I pictured it," he confessed.

"You are going to marry," she repeated.

It was not the sentence she used, not even the scary words she said. It was all in the way her tone had changed, as if it was useless, as if there were no feelings left. No passion in the speaking. It was just a hopeless utter.

"Leave me alone, Jack."

Whatever she had called him before, those words hurt him most in a way. How she so honestly seemed so careless about it. The two just looked into each others' eyes. Nothing was being said. Then Angelica made a slow nod in an indication of her departure.

She said nothing, and neither did Jack. He just watched her leave the street until she had approached a wagon that would bring her home.

* * *

The day after, there was no surprise upon spotting Jack in the crowd of people at The Davis. But this time, Angelica ignored him. Her jaw might even have clenched slightly before a forced smile had to appear.

Mr Dave was watching his lady carefully. When her last play was over, he waved her over.

"Are you alright?" he wondered.

Angelica smiled falsely. "Better."

He nodded understandingly. She was after all his worker that brought in twice as much as the others. He had to keep her happy.

"Are you taking any bookings tonight?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight, Dave. But perhaps tomorrow."

He made a nod and let her head for her dressing room.

She began opening her corset as she entered her chamber. As soon as she had closed the door, she froze.

She made an attempt in leaving by opening the door but Jack hurried over to push the door fully closed.

"Wait!"

"What now? Have I not made myself perfectly clear?" Angelica required.

Jack ignored her words and kept blocking the door. He leaned forward to her and approached her with a step to grab her upper arms. When he leaned in she winced but still in his hold.

"Ye be very beautiful."

She swallowed and kept looking straight into his eyes. Again, she felt how her heart began pounding faster. She felt such warmness at the places Jack's hands were.

"And my opinion be that ye shall leave this place," Jack went on.

Angelica shot him a warning glare but kept her mouth shut. She was in no mood of arguing with him yet another night.

He let go of her arms and it felt as if someone was sucking air out of her.

He opened the door and gestured for her to go. She watched him carefully before daring to walk past him. He was hot on her heels as he later would open the back door of the building for her. She stepped outside in the chilly night air. As she began rubbing her arms, Jack was fast to throw his coat around her. She gave him another look. She still could not let the fact pass by that he was going to marry. Someone else. Someone else held his heart?

They began strolling. She on her way home. And she had no clue on what he did there, walking beside her with his hands clasped behind his own back.

"How come this island be ye home?" he sincerely wondered.

For the first time, she looked at him without death eyes. "I met Dave at this harbor when being dropped by the Englishmen who picked me up from the island. He offered me this, and I truly live comfortably."

Her words were spoken so softly, they were music to Jack's ears.

"And what be your plans for the future, love?"

This time though she wore a wondering expression. "I am happy here, Jack."

Hearing her say his name. He smiled. Goofily, but he just could not fight it back.

"So, if I'd buy every single night with ye for the rest of yer, career...?" he began. "Ye would not have to put up with those foolish men."

"I don't need a savior," she said firmly.

"Aye," Jack mumbled as they promenaded.

She cleared her throat. "And you, you got wealthy."

Jack nodded slowly.

"I've always been a fortunate man," he smiled genuinely.

She chuckled with a closed mouth.

When they faced her house, and had walked up the little marble stair to the giant front doors, she turned to him. Her mouth hung open slightly as she licked her lip.

She looked into his eyes. "Would you care for rum inside?" She closed her mouth and swallowed again. "Just for a short moment."

What a lie.

Jack kept looking intensely into her eyes. It caused her to feel uneasy, nervous, trembling and hot.

He nodded once, a look on his face revealing he did not buy her rubbish.

He walked so close to her down the hallway and up the stairs, that he at points came in contact with her bum or back with his front.

When unlocking the door, she turned sideways to look at him, only to find him leaning in with hands placed on each side of her. She drew in her breath soundly and almost tripped inside when the door slid open.

He kept looking into her eyes as he walked inside and she closed the door. He wandered over to the drinking table and poured himself a glass of rum. He plopped down in an armchair and watched how she placed herself in front of the grandiose windows with the view.

Perhaps nonchalantly, she let the coat Jack had put on her slide off and fall down to the floor. Then she slowly looked sideways towards Jack whilst undoing the rest of her corset.

The rum almost got stuck in Jack's throat. He fought it down and watched her with darkened eyes. How her chest, partly visible breasts, were moving when she breathed. The seductive eyes she had. The lips.

When the corset fell off and she took off her dress, Jack felt how his legs were slightly shaking. No rum helped anymore.

She had moved to her bed and lowered herself on it with her legs over the edge, resting on her elbows.

"Would you help me with the stockings," she said and kept staring into his eyes with that intensity. Another rubbish line.

Jack drew in his breath and gulped the rest of the rum as he wandered over. He put the glass on the windowsill and approached her figure. One of her feet was reaching out to him and he took off the stocking with his shaky hands. The feeling of her bare legs caused him to have twitchy legs. He brought off the other one and when it slid off he gently pushed the leg aside to hover over her. He devoured her soft lips and pressed his abdomen against her, letting her feel precisely what she did to him.

She moaned into the kiss and buried her hands in his hair. She would never get enough of making out with him. Never.

The only pause they made was when he had unbuckled his belt and she had gasped as he entered her.

* * *

Morning, and Angelica felt already from the beginning that something was different. She felt relaxed, calm, in some way. Then she saw the arm and for a brief moment she believed she would get a heart attack. But then in the same second before all the hyperventilating of dragging home a man, she remembered.

She turned around in the hold of Jack spooning her and examined this snoring man, deep in sleep.

Had they really...?

Yes, they had - she answered herself.

She slid out of bed and got dressed. Another whipped cream gown. She got a shock when mirroring her reflection and thanked someone up there she had woken up before Jack. She quickly grabbed her brush to comb her hair and then she moved on to make-up. Kohl-framed eyes was very important for her. Emphasis on 'very'.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay folks :D Here it is! Any opinion?**


End file.
